Yoon Bo Mi
Perfil thumb|250px|Bomi * Nombre: 보미 / Bomi. * Nombre completo: '윤보미 / Yoon Bo Mi. *'Apodos: 'RillaYoon, Angry Bomi, Angry Bom, Boma. *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Compositora, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: . *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Suwon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 163 cm. *'''Peso: 45kg. *'Tipo de sangre: '''O. *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo. *'Signo zodiacal chino: Gallo de agua. *'Agencia: 'Plan A Entertainment. Dramas * Love Detective Sherlock K (Naver TV Cast, 2015) * Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) cameo Temas para Dramas * Without You tema para Cinderella and Four Knights (2016) * Lovely해 (junto a Seulong) tema para Flirty Boy And Girl (2015) Programas de TV *Secret Variety Training Institute (MBC, 2017) *Oh! Cool Guy (2017) con Chorong *Running Man (SBS, 2017) ep. 344 *Wednesday Food Talk (TvN, 2017) *Goosami (93) & The Chocolate Factory (2017) con Eunji *KBS Special Lunar New Year 'Girl Group Battle' (2017). * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook - junto a Eunji (21-01-17). * We Got Married - casada con Choi Tae Joon (MBC, 2016-2017). * (jTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man 20.10.16. * We Will Eat Well - junto a Luna de F(x) (30-06-2016). * King of Mask Singer (29/05/16). * Battle Trip (30/04/16) con Eunji * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2016) como MC parcial. * Tasty Road 2 (OliveTV, 2016) como MC con Namjoo. * Apink’s Extreme Adventure (2016). * (KBS) Cool Kiz on the Block (15.03.2016) ep. Celebrity Ping Pong King. * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2015) Ep. 207 con Apink. * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2015) Ep. 192-193 con A Pink. *(MBC) Great Expectations (28.09-15) con su familia. *(jTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man 20.10.15 (junto a Kim Nam Joo). *(SBS) MTV The Show (21.07.2015 como MC especial). *(SBS) Running Man Episodio 255 (12.07.2015). *LG Twins vs. Kia Tiger (2015). *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (2013-2014-2015 como MC parcial). *(MBC) Real Men - Female Special 2 (25.01.2015 al TBA). * Slimmy Lunch Box (SBS 2015.05.23). * Star King (SBS, 2014.12.27). * (SBS) Star King Ep 395 (27.12.2014 junto a Namjoo). * (SBS) Oh! My Baby (13.12.2014 junto a Eunji, Namjoo y Hayoung). * (KBS) Vitamin (10.12.2014 junto a Hayoung). * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.12.01) con Eunji y Hayoung. * A Pink Oven Radio (1theK, 2014). * (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II Ep 258 (30.11.2014 junto a Namjoo). * (MBC) Show! Music Core (29.11.2014 como MC especial). * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (02.11.2014 junto a Hayoung). *(KBS 2TV) The Human Condition (09.08.2014). * (SBS) Running Man Episodio 202 (29.06.2014 junto a Naeun). * (KBS) King of food (03.06.2014 junto a Eunji). * (KBS) Cool Kiz on the Block (02.05.2014). * Apink Showtime (2014). * (SBS) 1000 Songs Challenge (02.03.2014 junto a Eunji, Namjoo y Hayoung). * (KBS2) Mamma Mia! (23.06.2013). * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2013) MC. * 4Minute Travel Maker (QTV, 2012). * A Pink News Season 3 (TrendE, 2012). * 1000 songs Challenge (SBS 2011.06.05) con Namjoo & Eunji. *(KBS2) Birth of a Family (2011). *A Pink News Season 2 (TrendE, 2011). *A Pink News (TrendE, 2011). Vídeos Musicales *Yoon Bomi - Suwon (2017) *Yoon Hyun Sang - Let’s Eat Together (feat. Bomi) (2015) *K-Hunter - Marry Me (2013) *Mario - MAYDAY (2012) *BEAST - Beautiful (2010) Anuncios *2016: InStyle (Edición diciembre) *2015: InStyle (Edición Abril) * 2015: Allure Korea (Edición Marzo) * 2014: "Skoolooks" con Apink y Im Siwan (ZE:A) * 2013: "Skoolooks" con Apink y B.A.P * 2012: "Elsword" con Apink * 2011-2013: "Skoolooks" con Apink y Beast * 2011: "LG U+Zone"con Apink * 2011: "Converse Korea" con Apink * 2011: "Ceylon Tea"con Apink y Kim Yuna *2011: "Cottiny"con Apink Colaboraciones #Hyun Jin Young - You Inside My Dim Memory (2017) #Bomi, Namjoo, Eunkwang & Changsub (BTOB) - The Angel Who Lost Its Wings (2016) #Bomi, Bada - Lonely (2016) #Bomi, Nam Joo, Chae Yeon (DIA), L.E (EXID), Seo In Young, Lee Seok Hun, TaeWoon, Yang Da Il, Brother Su, Chancellor & Kang Min Hee (Miss $) - Our Night is Prettier Than Your Daytime (2016) #Bomi, Wheein (MAMAMOO) & Hye Jeong (AOA) - Pink Lipstick (2015) #Yoon Hyun Sang - Let’s Eat Together (feat. Bomi) (2015) #David Oh - I Know I Know (feat. Bomi) (2015) #K-Hunter - Marry Me (Acoustic Ver.) (feat. Bomi) (2013) #M.I.B - Worry About Yourself First (feat. Bomi) (2013) Composiciones * Bomi - Annyeong Goodbye (2014) * Pink BnN - Lost Pieces (2016) Discografía '''Single Especial Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop': Apink **'Posición:' Vocalista secundaria, rapera y bailarina principal. ***'Sub-Unidad: 'Pink BnN. **'Tipo de voz: '''Contralto drámatica. **'Registro vocal:' B2 - G#5 (3 octavas). **'Rango soportado:' F3 - C#5. * '''Familia:' Padres, Sun Mi (hermana mayor) y Jong Jin (hermano menor). * Religión: '''Cristianismo. * '''Idiomas: Coreano (lengua materna), japonés (fluido) e inglés (básico). *'Educación:' **Gosek Elementary School. **Gosek Middle School. **Korea Arts High School. *'Especialidades: '''Bailar, taekwondo y cheerleader. *'Instrumentos: Batería, guitarra y piano. *'''Comida favorita: Sopa de algas, kimbap triangular y budae. *'Color favorito: '''Rojo. *'Número favorito: 3 *'''Hobbies: Escuchar música, hacer imitaciones de animales y comer. *'Club de fans: '''Blooming/Bommies. *'Lema: "Vivamos sin excusas". *'''Tipo ideal: No depende de la altura o del aspecto exterior, sino que todo lo que necesita es a alguien que sólo se ocupe de ella y sepa hacer un impresionante guiso budae. *Fue la sexta miembro de Apink que reveló A Cube Entertainment vía Twitter. *Antes de debutar como miembro de Apink, vivía con G.NA y Chorong. *Le gustaba jugar al fútbol con sus compañeros en la escuela. *Es la chica deportista del grupo. *Estudió en una escuela de música, junto con Lee Jeong Min de Boyfriend. * Namjoo reveló que Bomi practicaba boxeo. * Es cinta negra en taekwondo por lo que confesó que si no se hubiese convertido en cantante, le hubiese gustado ser representante olímpica de Corea en taekwondo. * Tiene una cicatriz en su frente a causa de pelear con su hermana por el control de la TV. *Desde el 2013 al 2015, fue MC de tiempo parcial en el programa de variedades de MBC, Weekly Idol, junto con Il Hoon de BTOB. *Demostró sus habilidades de boxeo en 'Real Men Female Special 2' consiguiendo ser nombrada "Queen of Boxing" ''del programa. * Gayoon de 4Minute dijo que Bomi tiene un carácter relajado y esto explica porqué es la integrante favorita de Jiyoon. * Es una de las integrantes favoritas de Yuri de Girls' Generation junto con Hayoung. * Sungjong de INFINITE expresó su admiración por ella, diciendo: ''"Me pregunto si hay algo que Bo Mi no pueda hacer. Ella baila realmente bien, canta muy bien. Incluso cuando se trata de realizar programas de variedades, es genial." '' *Es la mujer ideal de Minhwan miembro de FT Island. Él lo reveló en el programa Weekly Idol. El secreto de Minhwan fue revelado por su amigo (y compañero de grupo) Lee Hong Ki, quien dijo que él buscaba a un miembro de un grupo femenino en particular. Él la eligió como su tipo ideal e incluso puso su foto en su fondo de escritorio. En el programa, Minhwan fue capaz de enviarle un vídeo mensaje diciendo: ''"Vamos a entrar en contacto una vez que consiga tu teléfono y carne para comer juntos!". *Jackson de GOT7 dijo que cuando mira a Bomi su corazón late rápidamente. *Park Jin Young (Junior) de GOT7 la escogió como su mujer ideal y alguien a quien le gustaría ser cercano, Junior dijo: "Cuando Bo Mi sonríe, se ve muy hermosa. Si nos encontramos en la sala de espera, ¿cómo voy a saludarla si soy muy tímido?" * Ryeowook reveló en "Super Idol Chart Show" que Bomi es la integrante favorita de los miembros de Super Junior. Él dijo: "Entre las miembros de Apink, Bo Mi es la integrante favorita de Super Junior. Ella es una persona realmente muy divertida, bonita y tiene una gran personalidad". * En el 2015 existieron fuertes rumores de que mantenía un romance con Chen de EXO, desde el 2013. Pero los rumores fueron negados. * Es fan de iKON y su canción favorita de ellos es RHYTHM TA. * Sus mejores amigas dentro del grupo son Chorong y Eunji * Su mejor amigo es Park Kyung de Block B ya que las madres de estos dos ya se conocían antes de que Bomi y Kyung debutaran. Kyung dijo que no hay ningún secreto que ellos dos no se guarden ya que son mejores amigos. * Es amiga muy cercana a Nana y Lizzy (Orange Caramel), Amber (F(x)), Lime (Hello Venus), Jeonghwa (EXID), Hyewon (F-Ve Dolls). * Es cercana a Defconn y Jung Hyung Dong puesto a que por más de 2 años estuvo como MC en Weekly Idol , para ellos ella es como su hija. * Jung Hyung Dong comentó que si el tuviese una hija le gustaría que fuese como Bomi puesto a que es muy alegre y bonita. * Tiene un trauma por una vivencia con las máscaras de gas, tanto que cuando participo en Real Man en donde una de las actividades era meterse a una camara con quimicos y utilizar una mascara de gas. Fue la primera que salió de la habitación porque no podía respirar y entro en shock por lo que salió de la habitación al instante. Posterior comento que tenía un trauma por utilizarlas por una vivencia en su infancia. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7y3OxKRR7vM * Quiere tener 6 hijos, lo dio a conocer en un capitulo de We Got Married cuando se lo menciono a su esposo ficticio. * Sus flores favoritas son los girasoles, debido a esto momentos antes de casarse ficticiamente con Choi Tae Joon el le lleva un ramo de girasoles para que sea su ramo de novia. * Cuando conoció a Choi Tae Joon lo confundió con Ji Chang Wook en su primera cita e incluso el día de su boda le jugaron una broma. * Es nictofobica por lo tanto no le gusta estar en lugares obscuros y sofocantes donde no pueda ver claramente. Por lo que en un capitulo de We Got Married mencionó que duerme con la luz encendida. * Solía compartir habitacion con Eunji y Namjoo, pero actualmente vive con Chorong y Namjoo en una sola planta. * Padece de dermatitis atopica, una enfermedad que causa la inflamación, dolor y comezón en la piel, es por eso que en algunos eventos se presenta con parches en las brazos y piernas y con ropa de cuello alto para cubrir la zona afectada. * Tiene un tatuaje en su pie derecho que significa "siempre juntos". https://twitter.com/apinkrelatable/status/795536292377460737 *Fue tendencia en Twitter y Naver después de que Choi Tae Joon la besara en su 100 días de aniversario en We Got Married. *Después de que finalizara WGM Choi Tae Joon mencionó en una entrevista que les faltaron muchas cosas por hacer así que después de que su participación en el show finalizara reveló que ambos siguen en contacto y esperan salir cuando no tengan tantos compromisos. *Es embajadora honoraria de la ciudad de Suwon donde ella nació. *P.O de Block B En "Secret Training Variety Show" dió a conocer que desea salir con Bomi, durante toda la emisión se le vió estando al pendiente de ella e inclusive se puso nervioso. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Galería Yoon Bo Mi1.png Yoon_Bo_Mi2.jpg Yoon Bo Mi3.jpg imagesq5y757.jpg Yoon_Bo_Mi05.png 10686969 622954701159251 5211432896439942983 n.jpg Bomi07.jpg Bomi08.jpg Videografía thumb|left|250px Categoría:Nacidos en 1993 Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:LOEN Entertainment